


Obito hates soup (But he makes exceptions)

by TinyZombiez (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Pre Battle of Kannabi Bridge, Pre-Series, Sickfic, Team Minato - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TinyZombiez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're sick," Kakashi said, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>Or</p><p>Obito catches a cold, and Kakashi's there to help... kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obito hates soup (But he makes exceptions)

Obito sniffled, trying to keep his snot at bay as he hunted for a tissue box in his messy room. 'Aha'ing, he snatched it up and blew his nose; just in time too, because he sneezed. 

"Ughhhh!" He moaned miserably, and fell back into bed with watery eyes.  
He wasn't crying.  


Too sick, and much too lazy to begin a hunt for his eyedrops, Obito burrowed back into the mass of blankets. Five more minutes... Five more minutes and he'd go meet up with his teammates. Or so he told himself.  


An hour had soon gone by, then thirty minutes. Obito remained in bed, snoring, lost to the village, hell the world, without a care. He would have stayed there (happily, he'd add if he could) the entire day, if not for the blankets being suddenly tugged out from under him.  


"Gah!" He gave a surprised (and quite manly) yelp, landing hard on the hard, cold ground. 

His teeth chattered against each other from the sudden chill that gripped him. 

"H-Hey!" The Uchiha protested indignantly but still so very groggy. His eyes traveled up from the sandal in front of his face, up to a mask covered face.  


"Idiot. You're an hour and thirty minutes late. What's your excuse this time? I don't see any old women around." Kakashi said flatly. 

Obito sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve, missing Kakashi's look of disgust.  


"I was just getting up," Obito grumbled,"Stupid." 

He pushed himself up from the floor, weakly, only to be forced back down on the floor with a miserable groan. Kakashi's foot was on his back, keeping him flat on his face.  


"You're sick." Kakashi said, narrowing his eyes. It wasn't a question either. The Uchiha looked ill, pale, and shaky, nose dripping with boogers. Kakashi's eyes strayed to the open window. "You slept with the window open, didn't you, idiot?"  


Obito gave a half conscious mumble and squinted up at Kakashi. 

"Whaaat?"  


Kakashi rolled his eyes and removed his foot from the older boy's back, tugging him up by the arm. Obito fell against him, Kakashi supporting most of his weight. It was a little awkward given their slight height differences. He felt Obito's breath against the back of his neck, and he shivered...  


... when he felt saliva drool from Obito's mouth onto his shoulder.  


Grimacing, Kakashi shoved him on the bed, glaring at the sick Uchiha.  


"Stupid... Kashi." Obito snickered sleepily.  


"Shut up," The White Haired Nin muttered, leaving the room for a moment. He finds the bathroom, and opens the medicine cabinet hoping to find something for a cold. But there was no medication, all that sat there were several hard candies and a pack of breath mints.  


Kakashi's eye twitched.  


Finding his way to the kitchen next, Kakashi dug through Obito's disorganized cabinets. The boy was messy, and everything Kakashi was not. Finding the cold medicine he was searching for, Kakashi grabbed a glass cup. He didn't understand why Obito couldn't keep the medicine in the Medicine cabinet where it belonged. Actually, he didn't understand why the other boy just couldn't put everything where it belonged. He filled the glass up with water, and walked back to Obito's room.  


He paused at the Uchiha's bedside trying to figure out the right way to wake him before deciding to nudge him awkwardly. "Wake up." Kakashi ordered. Obito's eyes fluttered open, staring up at his teammate's blurry form.  


"Wha-?"  


As soon as he opened his mouth, Kakashi popped the pill into his mouth causing Obito to squawk in surprise. Kakashi poured the glass of water into his mouth, forcing him to drink and swallow the pill. Obito, now fully awake, choked and sputtered for a moment.  


"What'd you do that for?!" The Uchiha cried out, clutching his throat, even though he'd composed himself.  


"You wouldn't have taken it by choice," Kakashi stated, setting the cup on the nightstand,"Be greatful to me. I'm helping you, instead of leaving you here to suffer miserably." 

And it really was Obito's fault for sleeping with the open window, anyway. Kakashi didn't have to help him. 

Obito glared up at him, and pouted. He'd never asked for Kakashi's help, and he never would have asked either. He said as much too. 

"I never asked for your help!" He shouted in a hoarse voice," Why are you even-" 

Slowly, he blinks and a smirk comes to his face. The kind of smirk that apparently ran in the family and infuriated Kakashi for some inexplicable reason but at the same time... made him want to... want to...  


Want to do something. He wanted to wipe it off of his face, that's what.  


"I didn't know you cared so much."  


Kakashi's lips twitched under his mask, and he felt warmth flood in his cheeks. "Of course I do, idiot," He narrowed his eyes," Don't get that mistaken for some form of affection. I don't like you, but if you're not at 100% then you're just a liability to the team. Useless."  


"I'm. Not. Useless." Obito immediately growled, gripping the sheets as tightly as he could, yet still so weak. "I'm-" He stops cut off as he sneezes... all over Kakashi too. Served him right though.  


Obito could see his eyes darken in anger, but he only grins. However, to his surprise, Kakashi doesn't say a word other than,"Sleep." Then, the masked boy turned on a heel, and stormed out, shutting the door behind him.  


Obito snickers under his breath but then yawned. He wishes he could have seen the look on the asshole's face. Slowly, he dozed off while trying to imagine what exactly Kakashi's face looked like. He vowed to see one day.  


Later, he's awakened by a spoonful of soup, being fed to him. Shoved into his mouth, was the more correct term. Obito sputtered again in surprise but swallowed, pulling a face. He hated soup, absolutely hated it... But this time, he supposed it wasn't too bad.  



End file.
